Shadow of Love
by Eitro
Summary: The Final year of school is coming to an end, Joey is doing the unthinkable. Seto ensnares Joey in his web. Will Joey make it out alive?
1. The Last Night

Shadow of Love

Chapter One: The Last Night

The sun blared in through the slightly opened blinds on the window. Joey steadily became conscious as he felt the sun's rays warmth upon his face. He lifted himself from his bed, walking towards the light. As he reached the window, he sat down and rested his arms on the window pane, yawning.

"It's too early." Joey said.

It was the end of the school year and the sun was at it's brightest. Joey rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes. He knew soon the year would end and everyone would go separate ways.

The sky's shades became lighter as the sun rose up to it. Joey pushed himself off the floor. He looked out over the city, still sleeping soudly as the wind blew through the window.

"There's time." He said quietly.

Joey quickly ran downstairs as his father had been calling him. He grabbed a piece of toast and put it in his mouth while he put his bookbag on.

"Joseph! Don't be late again!" He screamed.

Joey turned back for a moment as he reached the door.

"Yeah, yeah." He said.

Joey pushed the door and left his home. Joey stopped as the door slammed behind him; looking up at the bright blue sky. He closed his eyes and took in the sweet smell of summer, steadily becoming more consuming.

"Joey!" Yugi shouted.

Joey opened his eyes and saw the bus waiting for him. He smiled and ran towards the bus.

"Man, Joey. You're lucky." Yugi said.

Joey laughed as he sat down beside him. Joey took Yugi's drink and chugged it.

"Hey!" Yugi said.

"What? I had to do a lot of running." He said.

Joey watched outside the window as the bus pulled closer to the high school. The light left his eyes and he slouched back against the seat.

Everyone began piling out of the vehicle while Joey just peered outside. Yugi turned back and placed his hand upon Joey's shoulder.

"Joey? Time to get off." He said.

Joey slowly rose to his feet and followed Yugi. As Joey jumped off the last bus step, a gust of wind blew right at him, making his notebook fly away.

"Oh shit!" Joey exclaimed.

Joey fought against the gust of wind and chased after his notebook. He tumbled onto the ground in front of his notebook. Before he could grab it, someone set their foot on top of it. Joey looked above him to see who was ruining his notebook.

"You're pathetic, Wheeler." Seto said.

Joey picked himself up off the concrete and brushed himself off. Joey was fuming as Seto smiled, waving his notebook around.

"I can't let him see! My appointments are in there!" Joey thought.

Seto through the notebook at Joey as he walked towards school.

"Screw off, Kaiba!" Joey shouted.

Joey's arms became limp and fell to his sides. He stood there motionless as the breeze blew through him. He looked at his notebook and sadly smiled before walking back to Yugi.

"What was that about Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing. Just the usual Kaiba." Joey said.

Tea and Tristan waved at the two men as they reached the front entrance. Yugi stopped by them, but Joey did not. He walked past them into school.

"What's up with him?" Tea asked.

"I think Kaiba said something." Yugi said.

Three hours had passed and it was moments away from lunch time. Joey just spaced out, staring up at the classroom clock. He waited for it to chime and the class to move on to lunch.

Yugi and the gang got up and headed out towards the hall. Yugi realized and turned back to Joey.

"Joey? You coming?" Yugi asked.

Joey snapped out of his daydream and laughed while scratching his head.

"Sorry, Yug. Today I'm going to just sit in here since I left my money at home." Joey explained.

Yugi nodded and proceeded to the hallway. Joey turned towards the classroom windows and watched the civilians outside, laughing and joking. He knew soon everything would change.

Joey suddenly heard the door close behind him. He turned around to see Seto standing there, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"What do you want Kaiba?" He asked, angrily.

Joey clenched his fist as Kaiba nonchalantly walked towards him. Kaiba stopped right in front of Joey. He leaned in close to joey's face and opened his eyes.

"I saw you." Seto said.

"What are you talking about?" Joey said.

Joey began grinding his teeth before Seto snapped and grabbed his face. Seto pushed his up against the window, scowling at him.

"I saw you, yesterday, in the alley." Seto explained.

Joey's eyes widened and a look of fear came across his face. Seto let go of him and he fell to his knees.

"Please, don't tell my friends." Joey said.

Joey's expression became hollow while Seto looked down on him and laughed. Seto kicked Joey down and walked towards the door.

"You will do whatever I say from now on, Wheeler. Come to my residence after school." Seto said.

Joey let one tear ride along his cheek before punching the ground beneath him in anger. He pushed himself off the carpet and put his hands on the desk. He slowly helped himself to his feet as Tristan returned from the cafeteria.

"You okay, man?" Tristan asked.

Joey wiped off his face, peering at Tristan.

"I'm fine." Joey explained.

The rest of the class began piling back into the room as the bell chimed. Joey and Tristan sat down in their seats.

"Bud, you don't look too hot." Tristan said.

Seto was the last to enter the room, Yugi right before him. Joey flinched as Seto walked by him towards his seat.

Joey snapped out of his daydream as the final bell rang. He looked up at the clock swiftly to see that school was over for the day. His eyes widened and he grabbed his bookbag.

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed.

Joey ran out of the classroom and down the hallway, ducking through all the people. He peaked out the window as he ran through the school towards the stairs. Seto was outside, making his way towards his limo.

"Damn it! I need to make it!" Joey thought.

He ran down the steps into the school's garden. Seto was a ways ahead of him, getting in his limo.

"Kaiba!" Joey yelled.

Joey stood in front of his limo, panting from exhaustion. Seto's window came down and he leered up at Joey.

"What, Wheeler?" He asked.

Seto grew impatient as Joey panted. He caught his breath and cleared his throat.

"You said you wanted me to go to your place after school right?" He asked.

Seto closed his eyes and laughed.

"Your point?" Seto asked.

Joey just stood there, confused. Seto glared at him fiercly.

"No way am I going to be seen with you. You can walk." Seto explained.

Seto rolled up his window and the limo drove off towards town. Joey fell to his knees as he grinded his teeth together.

"Why did HE of all people have to see?!" Joey thought.

In a moment of pure frustration, he punched the concrete beneath him and grunted.

Joey blew through town like a hurricane. He looked like a speeding bullet as he passed by the cars in the street. He turned the corner and looked both ways, remembering the way to Seto's residence.

"This way!" Joey exclaimed.

Joey ran down the next alleyway.

"I'm only a few minutes away. Straight through here." Joey thought.

Joey looked ahead and saw two men close off the entrance out of the alley. Joeygorlwed and turned around to see another man behind him.

"What do you want? I ain't got all day." Joey shouted.

"What did you say?" The man behind him shouted.

The thug hit him upside the head and Joey fell to the ground. They allstarted in on him, kicking him while he was down.

"Unless you want the cops on your asses, I suggest you stop." Seto said.

The thugs turned around, fists clenched. Seto smiled as he opened his eyes, cell phone in hand.

"Guys, that's Seto Kaiba." A thug said.

The gang stopped and ran down the street as fast as they could. Seto smiled as the sounds of sirens waved through the streets.

He knelt down in front of Joey and scowled. He slid his hands under Joey and picked him off the cold concrete.

"You're so useless, Wheeler." Seto said, quietly.


	2. Sweet Dreams

Chapter Two: Sweet Dreams

Joey instantly jumped up as he felt freezing cold water drip down his chest. He started to shiver as he looked up at Seto. He just realized he was in Seto's bed, covered in bandages.

Joey out his hand over his face and turned pink from the embarrassment.

"Oh shit, he must have found and tended to me." He thought.

Seto was sitting up against the bedpost at the foot of the bed, arms crossed. He pushed himself off with his boot and turned to Joey.

"What was the water for?!" Joey yelled.

"For being a useless idiot." Seto said.

Joey clenched the sheets in his hands, glaring up at Seto. He smirked and grabbed Joey by his shirt.

"Better watch it, Wheeler. Don't forget I saw you selling yourself." Seto said.

Joey held onto Seto's arms tightly, while looking upon him with saddened eyes. Seto's eyes widened as Joey looked at him.

"What is this.." Seto thought.

Seto pushed him off and got off the bed.

"Please!" Joey yelled.

Seto ran his fingers along the bedframe as he walked towards the door. He stopped before the door and rested his hand on the doorknob.

"Get dressed and come downstairs." He said.

Joey flinched as Seto slammed the door behind him. He listened to his footsteps echo through the hallway and slowly disappear. He clenched the sheets in his hands and a tear ran down the side of his face onto the blanket.

"What have I been pulled into? I hate him! What could he gain from this!" Joey yelled.

Joey grabbed his cell phone and dialed his home number. He reached the voicemail and sighed.

"Phew. Dad I'll be coming home late most likely tonight. Don't wait up." Joey said.

He closed his phone and set it down upon the mahogany nightstand. Joey picked up his shirt from the side of the bed and pulled it over his head and down his torso. He walked over to the giant window and gazed out at the sunset.

"I have a feeling he's going to make me work like a slave." Joey thought.

His eyes glimmered in the light of the sun's rays. The horizon was on fire with an explosion of red and orange. Seto peaked inside of his bedroom to see Joey opening his bedroom window.

"That's better." He said softly.

Seto's eyes widened and became softer as he watched Joey's hair blowing in the wind. Joey reached his hand outside towards the sunset, and a little blue butterfly landed on his finger. Seto covered his face as he began to blush.

"Hey!" Seto exclaimed.

The butterfly flew off Joey's finger and he turned around. Seto grabbed Joey by his shirt and threw him at the door.

"Geez, what was that for?!" Joey shouted.

Seto latched the window shut and closed the curtains, before turning towards him.

"Idiot." Seto said.

Seto pulled him towards the hall. Halfway down the hall, Joey released himself from Seto's grasp. He followed close behind him, making sure he didn't get lost in the house.

"Here we are." Seto said.

Joey looked ahead and saw a kitchen. He scratched his head as Seto gestured towards the kitchen.

"Umm, Kaiba. What are we doing?" He asked.

"Not we. You. You're going to make dinner for my brother and I." Seto said.

"WHAT?!" Joey exclaimed.

Seto walked out of the kitchen and left Joey. He started shaking from his anger. He quickly remembered why he was there and calmed himself down.

"If I don't do this, he will tell Yugi and the others. I can't have that." Joey said.

An hour later, Joey and servers came out to the giant dining table where Seto sat. Seto glared up at Joey as Joey leered back. The room became still and the silence deafening.

"There's no way to escape this." Joey thought.

Seto picked up his fork and took a bite. Joey stood there, waiting for him to yell how useless he was. Joey closed his eyes and tensed up.

"Not bad, Wheeler." Seto said.

Joey opened his eyes and looked to Seto. He watched as Seto clearly enjoyed the food he had made. Joey thought he would be picky, after all he has the money for the best chefs.

"Better grab some before it's all gone." Seto said.

Joey hesitantly walked over towards a seat and grabbed the back. He sat down in the chair and grabbed a fork. Joey watched Seto closely, making sure nothing would happen if he ate.

Joey started in on the food he had prepared. He smiled as he took his first bite. Seto rose to his feet and walked away from the table, wiping his hands on a napkin.

"He can be such an ass, but kind of nice too." Joey thought as Kaiba walked away.

Joey kept thinking of Kaiba as he sucked on his fork.

-daydream-

Joey started to run towards the bus as it was leaving.

"No! That's the last bus!" Joey yelled.

Joey tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell on his face. Joey saw someone kneeling down in front of him.

"Here. Need help?" Seto asked.

Seto reached his hand out to Joey for help. Joey nodded with a smile, and took his hand.

-end-

"Wheeler!" Seto yelled.

Joey snapped out of his daydream, blushing. He turned around towards Seto.

"Clean the kitchen, before I get angry." He said.

Seto opened his eyes as he reached the table. His eyes widened at the sight of Joey blushing nervously.

Joey nodded and ran towards the kitchen.

"Why does this keep happening?" Seto thought.

Seto unclenched his fist and grabbed his collar.

"I need information on Joey Wheeler! Now!" He shouted.

"Yes sir!" Someone said.

Joey tied the apron behind his back and let the water run in the sink.

"Okay, time to clean." Joey said, quietly.

He grabbed the stack of dishes and set them beside the sink, grabbing just one of the top.

"I better wash thoroughly or that's the end of Joseph Wheeler." He laughed.

"Here you are Sir!" a Guard said.

"Thank you." Seto said.

Seto opened the folder, full of papers involving Joey. Seto came across a news article about Duelist Kingdom. It stated he had come in second and the 3 million dollars he used towards his sister's operation.

"What?" Seto said.

He read further as it said that the hospital bills had plunged his family into debt. Seto ran towards the kitchen door and peered inside.

Joey hummed along to the tune of What Sarah Said. He smiled and hummed as he washed the remaining dishes in the soap-filled sink.

"He was doing it for her." Seto said.

-flashback-

"Well I'm also fighting for someone I love. I believe the heart of the cards will bring me to help her." Joey explained.

-end-

Seto opened his cell phone and made a call.

"Hello, It's Seto Kaiba. I have something I need you to do." He said.

Joey took off his gloves and turned the hot water off. He wiped his forehead while untying his apron.

Seto rushed in and grabbed Joey. He pulled him out of the kitchen and threw him towards the door.

"There's the door, use it." He said.

Seto walked up the stairs and towards his bedroom. He stopped and leaned against the wall, palm on his forehead.

"You're innocence is too much." He thought.

Seto slammed his fist into the wall behind him before rushing towards his room. He took off his coat and hung it up. He crawled into his bed and closed his eyes, still thinking of the situation he had been put in. Seto felt a slight breeze brush by his face, a bit after getting in bed. He took in the sweet familiar scent.

"That smells like-" Seto thought.

He slowly turned and saw Joey crouched down on his window pane, window wide open. Seto steadied his breath and leered towards Joey.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seto asked.

Joey continued panting heavily as he leaped down out of the window. He stood up slowly, looming over Kaiba. Seto watched as the breeze blew through him, making him look like a different person. He looked dark, yet handsome as the wind blew his jacket down.

Joey let his jacket fall down off his arms and to the floor. Seto stared at Joey's chest as Joey unbuttoned his shirt. The room was dark like the sky outside. Only the faint light of the moon shown through the window.

"I won't let you tell." Joey said.

Joey let his shirt slide off his shoulders as he climbed on top of him.

"This is only a dream." He said.

Joey placed his hand on his jaw line and forced him to look. Seto stared into Joey's eyes for just a moment.

"I don't have money so I'll pay you this way, for your silence." He said.

Seto closed his eyes and smirked. He grabbed Joey by his wrist and threw him down on the giant bed. Seto lowered his body onto Joey's. Joey began to blush and his eyes grew much softer.

"This is just a dream, so I'll take your offer." He said quietly into Joey's ear.

Seto clenched Joey's wrists in his hands as he kept him pinned to the bed. Joey turned his head to the side as Seto ran his tongue along his neck.

Joey struggled beneath him, trying to get his hands free. Seto pressed his lips onto Joey's as he ran his hand into Joey's pants. Joey became heated and gave into temptation.


	3. Dirty Little Games

Siren: Beware of lemons o3o

Chapter Three: Dirty Little Games

Seto opened his eyes, vision blurry. He lifted himself as his vision became clearer. He looked around his dark room, waiting to see Joey there. He threw his blanket aside, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He pushed off with his hands and walked over to the window.

"It was a dream, wasn't it?" Seto asked.

He opened the window and let the breeze in for the first time. He looked up at the only light in the sky and closed his eyes.

The next morning Joey arrived at school late yet again. He rushed into school and through the halls faster then ever. As he slowly opened the door, he ducked down and crawled to his seat.

"Joey, you're late again?" Tea asked.

Joey crept up into his seat steadily and smiled.

"My night was long." Joey said.

Seto listened in from across the room, glaring towards Joey. He turned around at fixed his gaze upon Seto. Seto scowled and looked away towards his book.

"What's up with him?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know. Probably usual Kaiba, thinking we're such dorks." Joey said aloud.

"Joseph Wheeler." The teacher said.

"Yes I'm here!" Joey yelled.

The teacher frowned and walked up to his desk, slamming a ruler on it.

"Yes, I see. Late yet again." She said.

Joey smiled awkwardly and became nervous. The teacher put her hand up to her forehead and sighed.

"Sorry, Wheeler. I'm afraid I have no choice, but to give you detention toay." She said.

"Aww man!" Joey sighed.

Joey peaked back at Seto as he read his book.

"What am I going to do? If I don't go today Kaiba might tell." He thought.

Joey started spacing out, looking outside the classroom windows. He watched the sprinklers go off on the field's grass.

"Kinda makes me want to go swimming." He thought.

-Daydream-

Joey began kicking his legs towards Yugi in the water.

"Quit Joey!" Yugi said, laughing.

Yugi blocked his attempts with his arms over his face.

"I'll get ya Yug!" Joey laughed.

Joey was suddenly hit by a wave and taken under. Yugi and Tea swam towards him.

"Joey!" Yugi shouted.

Joey was twisted further and further away underneath the water. It swirled around him like an intense whirlpool. Joey became faint as someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him out.

Seto laid him down on the beach and pressed down on his chest. Joey coughed up the water trapped inside his lungs.

"Oh god." Joey said.

"Just my luck." Seto said.

Joey wiped his face off and looked over at Seto. He clenched his fist and snapped.

"What is your problem? I didn't even do anything to you!" Joey exclaimed.

Joey instantly sighed and rose to his feet. He steadied his stance by leaning over on a giant rock along the shore.

"Sorry I inconvenienced you by saving me." Joey said.

Seto quickly grabbed Joey's wrist and pulled him down beneath him in the sand.

"Just my luck. I meant that I didn't get to save you with a kiss." Seto said.

Seto clenched onto his wrist harder as he leaned in close to Joey's neck.

"K-Kaiba." Joey stuttered.

-end-

Joey suddenly jumped as the lunch bell rang. Yugi and tea looked back at him in confusion.

"Sorry guys, I was dreamin' again." He said.

Yugi and the others all rose out of their seats and started towards the door.

"You guys go ahead, I need some alone time." Joey said.

The three nodded as they left for the cafeteria. Joey left the classroom and head for the east wing staircase. He slipped his hands in his jacket pockets and walked up the stairs, leading to the roof.

"No matter what I do, Kaiba may always have the upper hand." Joey thought.

Joey pushed open the roof door and saw Seto standing in the center. Joey's eyes widened as they door slammed shut behind him. He turned around and put his hand on the doorknob.

"Not without this." Seto said.

Joey turned around and saw Seto holding up a key.

"Now what do you want?" Joey asked.

Seto glided over to Joey gracefully and stared deep into his eyes.

"I have to know if it was a dream or not." Seto thought to himself.

Seto quickly backed Joey up against the door behind him, resting his hands on both sides of Joey. Joey's heart began racing as Seto inched closer to his face.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Seto asked.

Joey was paralyzed. Joey stared at Seto as he crept closer, closing his eyes. Seto quickly grabbed Joey's jaw and pressed his lips upon Joey's.

Joey consented and returned the kiss. Seto moved his hands to Joey's hips and clenched them in his hands. His eyes popped open and he pushed Joey off of him.

"It really did happen!" Seto thought.

Joey leaned up against the door, panting, trying to catch his breath. Joey touched his lips and realized exactly what had happened.

"Don't forget our agreement. You may have detention but our deal is still active." Seto said.

"But after last night.." Joey said.

Seto pushed past him and unlocked the door. He disappeared into the stairwell. As the door closed, Joey fell against it.

"As I had thought. He will always have me in his grasp." Joey said.

School soon came to an end and the final bell chimed.

"Bye, Joey. I'll see you soon? Maybe you could come over today." Yugi said.

"Sorry Yug. I have some errands to do today." Joey said.

As his friends left, Joey watched from the classroom windows. He went back to his seat and buried his hand in his arms on the table.

"Joseph, here. This is some extra credit you can do while you're here. Surprisingly your grades and assignments are pretty good." She said.

"Yeah, I know I'm a flake but I still try you know." Joey said.

The teacher nodded and returned to her desk. Joey grabbed a pencil from his bag and began on his work. Seto opened the classroom door and meandered in.

"Can I help you Kaiba?" The teacher asked.

Seto slammed anote down on the teachers desk and scowled.

"I have written permission from the Principal to take Joey from detention." Seto said loudly.

She put her glasses on and read the note. In agreement to his request, she nodded. Seto returned to Joey.

"Get up, we're leaving now." Seto said.

Joey put his books and supplies back in his bag. He turned to the teacher before leaving and waved.

"Why did you do that? That was really nice." Joey said softly.

"I wasn't being nice. I was protecting our agreement." Seto said.

Joey walked slowly behind Seto as they reached his limo.

"Yep, still a jerk. For some reason, I think there is a nice Kaiba in there somewhere." Joey said.

Seto opened his limo door and gestured for Joey to climb in. Joey climbed into the other side of the car. Seto sat down and closed the door.

"Roland! Take the long way through town. I'd like to enjoy the scenery today." Seto said.

"Yes, Sir!" Roland said.

Joey gazed over at Seto as he watched the scenery fly by at the speed of light. He studied every inch of his face, from neck to jawline and from lips to eyes. He noticed while Seto looked out to the world, his stare became softer as if the beauty of it inspired him.

"You could take a picture. It'd last longer." Seto said.

"What's with you?" Joey snarled.

Seto jumped across the limo and pinned Joey's wrists to the seat. He looked into Joey's eyes, feeding off of Joey's increasing heartbeat. He leaned in close to Joey's ear and whispered softly.

"Last night wasn't a dream. I realized when our lips met on the roof." Seto explained.

Joey's face turned a bright shade of pink as he turned away from Seto's face. Joey pushed Seto away and climbed towards the other seat. He grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap.

"K-Kaiba, what are you…" Joey stuttered.

Seto forced his hand over Joey's mouth and began kissing his neck. Joey struggled to get off, but Seto grabbed him by his waist and held on tightly.

"Stop." Seto said gently.

Joey stopped struggling after hearing that whisper. Seto ran his hand into Joey's pants and grabbed his member. Joey clenched Seto's pants in his fingers and let out a sigh of pleasure.

"That's more like it." Seto said.

Seto forced Joey down onto the car seat, climbing over Joey. He slowly unzipped Joey's pants, while running his tongue along Joey's lower lip. He quickly pulled down Joey's pants and flipped him over, pushing his hand down on Joey's back.

"Kaiba!" Joey yelled.

Kaiba pulled down his pants and revealed himself. He swiftly forced himself inside Joey. Joey cried out as Kaiba did so and he clenched on the seat below. Seto wrapped his arm around Joey's waist and put one hand on the seat to keep steady.

Joey interwined his fingers with Seto's as Seto forced himself harder into him. Joey cried out in pleasure, arching his back. Seto held on tighter to his waist and closed his eyes.

"I-I think I'm a-about to-" Joey stuttered.

Both hearts racing and bodies aching for eachother. They each met their climax in sync with eachother. As Joey cried out in bliss, Seto clench his hips in his hands.

"K-Kaiba…" Joey said faintly.

Seto pulled away from Joey and released him from his grasp. Seto zipped his pants quickly and turned back to him. Joey was passed out on the car seat. Seto's collar began to ring.

"What?" He asked.

"Sir, we have arrived." Roland said.

Seto gazed at Joey's face while he slept upon the seat. He moved Joey's hair out of his face, staring intently at him.

"This dork isn't so bad." Seto thought.

The car came to a stop and Seto climbed out of the car. He walked up to the gate and gestured for some guards to come to him.

"Dress him and bring him to my bed." Seto said firmly.

"Yes, Sir!" They said.

Hours has passed and Joey still had not awoken from his slumber. Seto opened his door, returning from dinner. He peered over at Joey as he put his coat away. He changed into sleepwear and made his way over to his bed. His bed was rather large, King sized.

"Looks like I'm sharing my bed tonight with him." Seto thought.

Seto hesitated before climbing in his bed. He looked over at Joey as he flipped over, facing Seto. Seto sighed and climbed in his bed.

"Why am I acting this way?" Seto thought.

He gasped as Joey grabbed onto Seto's chest while he slept. Seto turned bright red and covered his nose.

"I-I can't like thisloser!" Seto thought.

Seto sighed and wrapped his arm around Joey and fell fast asleep.


	4. Beginning of the End

Chapter Four: Beginning of the End

Joey opened his eyes slightly as the sun shot through a crack in the curtains. He yawned and began rubbing his eyes to wake up. He tried to lift himself out of bed but felt a weight on his chest.

"What?" Joey thought.

Joey looked over and not only saw an arm on his chest, but Seto's sleeping face beside his shoulder. Joey covered his mouth to muffle his shriek. Slowly he calmed his breathing and smiled at Seto's sleeping face.

"He's kinda cute when he sleeps. Looks innocent." Joey said.

Joey watched as Seto yawned and slowly opened his eyes. Seto looked up and saw Joey smiling down at him. He became aware and pushed Joey off his bed.

"Hey!" Joey yelled.

Joey popped his head over the edge of the bed and looked up at Seto. He yawned and stretched his arm up in the air.

"My bad, I saw someone smiling while watching me sleep." Seto said.

Joey sat back down on the bed, facing away from Seto.

"You are a jerk. Still don't know why you kept me here all night." Joey said.

Seto stared at Joey's back as he complained. He blocked out every word Joey said, remembering him sleeping on him in the night and every they had done.

"What time is it? Gah! It's past 10!" Joey exclaimed.

As Joey rose to his feet, Seto pulled him back down into his arms.

"Kaiba! We are way late for class!" Joey shouted.

"It's handled. I'll have Roland call the school and have us excused." Seto explained.

Joey hesitantly closed his eyes as Seto kissed along his neck while hugging his waist.

"I can't fight him. I know I'm doing the unthinkable." Joey thought.

Seto climbed on top of Joey, bringing one hand to his cheek. Joey took in air and sighed as he closed his eyes to Seto's touch.

"I'm falling for the enemy." Joey thought.

Joey let Seto take him over, body and soul. Infecting him like a virus, spreading through his whole heart.

"This was just an accident." Joey thought.

Several hours later, Seto zipped his pants and walked over to the door.

"Need anything?" Seto asked.

Joey lifted himself up and smiled towards Seto, covered in sheets. Seto watched him smile, lighting up the room.

"No." Joey said.

"Good, then get out of my house." Seto said.

Joey's face turned to sorrow as he pulled his pants on. He clenched his fist at his side and grinded his teeth together.

"Kaiba!" Joey yelled.

Seto turned around and crossed his arms, staring at Joey's annoyed look.

"You know I'm sick of these games. I don't care anymore! Tell whoever you like. I'm out." Joey explained.

Joey tried to push past Seto but he grabbed Joey by his wrist and pulled him back into the room.

"You're not leaving." Seto said sternly.

Joey laughed and smiled back at Seto. He pushed Seto off and he hit the wall behind him.

"Deal's off. You can't control me." Joey said.

"On the contrary, I can. I have proof about your line of work before our agreement and I have already paid off your sister's hospital bills. You owe me." Seto said.

Joey fell to the floor, tired of all the games. He felt his arms fall limp at his sides. He felt broken and shattered on the floor. Seto chuckled and opened the door.

"Go home, I really don't have further need of you today." Seto said.

Joey pushed past Seto and ran out as if his life depended on it. He ran out of Kaiba's gates and into town.

"He's breaking me down. I can't be near him anymore. I can't fall for the enemy." Joey thought.

Joey ran into an alley and fell to his knees. He brought his hands to his face and began shaking. A tear fell from his eye onto his palm.

"He's burying me." Joey said.

A week had past since Joey and Seto had last seen eachother. Seto hadn't been to school or Joey. There was only a week left of school until Graduation Day.

Joey walked into the classroom and handed the teacher a pile of paperwork. Joey sat down at his seat and buried his head in his arms.

"Joey, you're back. Where have you ben bro?" Tristan asked.

Joey didn't move an inch or even say a word. Tristan looked over to Bakura sitting on the other side.

"He's sleeping." Bakura whispered.

Tristan and Yugi got up out of their seats as the bell rang. They walked towards the door and began whispering.

"He hasn't been to school in a week and then he comes today arriving 3 hours late." Tristan said.

"You know Kaiba hasn't been here either. Do you think maybe it's related?" Yugi inquired.

Tristan and Yugi looked back at Joey huddled up on his desk, sleeping. Seto brushed past the two and sat down inside of the classroom.

"Finally he showed back up. My guards did a fine job to inform me. I've been a mess with things all week since he left my house." Seto thought.

Joey opened his eyes and looked up to see the teacher standing in front of him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Did I sleep through it?" Joey asked.

"Afraid so. It's alright Joseph, you're friend has offered to take you home." She explained.

Joey grabbed his bag and turned towards the door. Joey opened his eyes and saw Seto standing in front of it. Joey became paralyzed as he walked over to him.

"Come on." He said.

Seto grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him through the school.

"Please, just stop." Joey said softly.

Joey looked up at the sky as it began turning to dark shades of blue. He felt Seto release him from his grasp as they reached the school's fountain. Seto clenched his fist and kept his back to Joey.

"Don't act so stupid." Seto said.

"I'm tired of your games." Joey said gently.

Seto turned around in anger to see Joey sitting alongside the fountain with tears in his eyes. Seto's eyes widened and Joey closed his and let his tears fall into the fountain beside him.

Seto rushed over to Joey by instinct, pushing them both into the fountain. Seto forced his lips up against Joey's. Seto interlaced his fingers with Joey's, locking onto his lips still. He suddenly broke the kiss to catch his breath.

"You're an idiot if you're that blind." Seto said.

He rested his hand on Joey's cheek, wiping the tears off with his thumb. Joey closed his eyes as Seto kissed his forehead and wrapped his arm around him.

Joey opened his eyes and gazed up at Seto. Seto rested his hands on Joey's face and let his forehead lean against Joey's.

"Let's go." Seto said.

Joey nodded and let Seto help him up out of the fountain. Joey tripped over the side of the concrete fountain and fell into Seto's arms.

"Clumsy." Seto said.

Seto helped him to his feet and held his hand. They both walked towards the limo, holding on to eachother as if the world were about to crumble beneath them.


	5. Blinded

Chapter Five: Blinded

Joey walked up the steps to the Kaiba mansion, passing Roland on his way out. He turned around and waved towards him.

"Good afternoon, Roland." He said.

"Same to you, Joseph." Roland replied.

"Why does every adult call me Joseph?" Joey thought.

Joey opened the doors and walked into the mansion's main hall. Mokuba heard footsteps and rushed towards the stairs.

"Hey, Joey!" Mokuba shouted from the top.

"Hey, Mokuba." Joey replied.

"I got homework to do, but I'll talk to you after." He said.

Joey nodded and Mokuba walked back to his room. He continued down the opposite hall towards Seto's corridors.

"Tomorrow is Graduation. I'm not ready to let this all go. Everything just came together." Joey thought.

Joey turned the knob to Kaiba's room and pushed it open. Seto looked up from his book, gazing upon Joey's smiling face.

"You're late." He said.

Joey smiled nervously as he sat down on the bed beside Seto. Seto closed his book and set it on the nightstand next to him.

"I'm sorry. I just think to much all the time, so I tend to walk slow." Joey said.

"You're an idiot. Keep being late and I'll dispose of you." Seto said.

"Fine. I'll leave." Joey said.

Joey picked his bag up off the floor and rushed through the door. Seto picked up his cell phone and dialed.

"Roland. Bring the car out front. I have to deal with something myself." Seto said.

Seto closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. He sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands.

"You have no idea how much control you really have over me." Seto thought.

Seto let his arms fall limp onto his knees. He opened his eyes and stood up. He knew that he had to find Joey before things got out of hand again. Seto pulled on his coat and headed towards the main entrance.

"Mr. Kaiba, the car is out front." Roland explained.

"Thank you." Seto said.

Seto grabbed the keys from Roland and walked down the front steps. He walked over to the driver's side and opened the door.

"Kaiba, sir. Joseph was seen wandering the downtown square." Roland said.

Seto slammed the car door shut and started up the car's engine. In 3.5, he was gone. He sped out of his property, straight into town to find Joey.

"He better hope I find him before it gets dark." Seto said aloud.

Joey looked up at the sky as it began to fade to a bright pink and orange. He crossed his arms and took in the sweet smell of summer once again. The breeze blew and cherry blossom petals blew around him.

"Why do I always end up wandering the streets at night?" Joey thought.

Joey suddenly felt a hand grab him from behind and pull on him. Joey turned around into the alleyway and saw a tall figure.

"What do you want?" Joey said.

The man forced Joey onto his knees, while Joey struggled to keep his stance.

"I will destroy you, in many ways." The man said.

The man rested his hands on Joey's head, sucking energy from him. Seto stopped his car and glanced over at the alleyway, seemingly to see Joey in front of a man on his knees and enjoying it.

Seto grinded his teeth and sped off, leaving Joey behind. Seto's eyes softened as he came to a stop by his house.

Joey fell to the ground as the man let go of him. He jumped back at the sight of another man dressed in white armor. The dark man hissed and disappeared into the night.

"You're soul will not be taken." The man said.

He disappeared and left after the dark man. Joey laid unconscious in the dark alley, dreaming.

-Dream-

"Kaiba!" Joey yelled.

Joey ran along the beach, waving towards his lover. Seto turned around as Joey tackled him down into the sand.

"Please, say my name." Seto asked.

Seto kissed Joey's neck softly. He wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and held on tightly. Joey's eyes relaxed and closed, enjoying every second.

"Seto." Joey said.

-end-

The next day Seto hadn't heard a word from Joey like expected. Seto began pacing in his room back and forth while staring at his cell phone. His phone began to ring and Seto flew over to it.

"Hello, this is Kaiba." Seto said.

"Kaiba! I need your help!" Yugi exclaimed.

Seto sighed and closed his eyes. He frowned and gripped his cell phone tighter.

"Yugi, I don't have time for your crazy antics." He said.

"Please! Joey is missing!" Yugi shouted.

"Go find him yourself." Seto said.

He hung up his phone and slammed it down on the table.

"Roland!" Seto yelled.

Roland came rushing into his room, quickly standing straight in his presence.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"I need you to send a search party into town for Wheeler." Seto said.

Roland saluted and turned towards the door. Seto looked at his phone.

"It's already 7pm. It has been almost 24 hours since Joey disappeared." Seto thought.

Roland came rushing back into Seto's rom, waving his arms franticly.

"What now?" Seto said.

As he turned towards Roland he saw Joey pulling himself across the floor into his room. Seto rushed to his side, grabbing his arm and throwing it over his own shoulder.

"You are such an idiot." Seto said.

Seto threw him down onto the bed and snapped his fingers towards Roland. Roland nodded and left the room quickly.

Seto looked down at Joey as he lay unconscious. His scowl slowly disappeared and he laid down at Joey's side. Seto brushed the hair out of his face and watched him intently.

"What have you done to me?" He said.

Seto swung his legs to the side of the bed and rose to his feet. He turned and covered Joey with a blanket before leaving the room.

"I'll be down the hall and I will also be sleeping there later too." Seto explained.

"Alright, sir." Roland said.

They both slept through the night without out waking. The next morning the sun was a bright red, fiercly shining through the curtains of every room. Seto awoke from the heat burning through his skin from the window. He shielded his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Why in the hell…" Seto thought.

As he opened the door, he saw Joey rubbing his eyes. Seto entered and shut the curtains. Joey looked up at Seto and yawned.

"Hey, Kaiba." Joey said.

Seto crossed his arms and kept a stern look on his face.

"I'm sorry if I worried ya. I know I can be alittle trouble sometimes, but you know I love ya." Joey explained.

"Get out." Seto said.

Joey looked up at Seto in confusion. He threw the blanket off and rose up off the bed.

"Why? Are you still angry about me leaving?" Joey asked.

Seto uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists at his sides. He began shaking uncontrollably. Joey touched his shoulder.

"You have some nerve. You have no idea how much control you have over me. After seeing you in the alley with another man, that has faded. Now get out." He said.

"What man?" Joey asked.

Seto snapped and swung his fist at Joey, punching him in the face. Joey hit the ground hard and yelled.

"Get out of my house. You're nothing but a streetwalker." Seto said.

Joey looked outside as the clouds turned gray. He got up as Seto walked out the doors. Joey steadied his stance and ran out the door to find Seto. He looked through the halls and soon ran down the steps towards the main entrance. He opened the doors and yelled as loud as he could.

"Seto!" Joey shouted.

Seto stopped walking as the rain began pouring down on him and Joey. Joey stood panting, just feet away from where Seto stood.

"Is that what you think of me? This whole time to you I was just a toy to play with." Joey said.

Seto laughed at his accusation and turned to face him.

"Funny, seemingly that's what I was to you. Great performance." Seto said.

Joey's eyes changed, as if they had more feeling and depth in them then before. Joey arms fell limp to his sides and he stared at the rain drops hitting the ground beneath him.

"It was all real ya know. At first, I resisted, thinking it was a mistake to fall for the enemy. I gave in and changed my mind. I fell in love with you." Joey said.

"I want you off my property before I get back." Seto said.

Joey fell to his knees, soaked from the rain pouring down on them both. Seto turned away and got into his limo. Joey looked down at his hands on the concrete, rain dropping down on them.

"Why?!" Joey yelled.

Joey closed his eyes and lifted his head to the sky. He cried out and the tears began the flow down like rivers, mixing within the rain. Joey crawled his way out of the Kaiba mansion property and laid on the side of the street, while the rain covered him completely.


	6. No Matter What

Chapter Six: No Matter What

Seto looked up from his book as the car pulled through the gates. The car came to a sudden stop and Seto flew from his seat.

"Be more careful!" Seto exclaimed.

"Sorry Sir, but there was someone in the way of the road." Roland explained.

Seto got out of his car and saw a tall man in a cloak standing a few feet from the car. His back was facing Kaiba.

"Who are you and Why are you on my property?" Seto asked.

Seto peered closer to see Blonde hair and an arm falling over the side of the man's arm.

"Joey!" Seto shouted.

Seto rushed towards the dark figure, He rose his fists up in preparation. He swung his fist to the man and he dispersed into a thick black mist. Seto quickly caught himself with his foot and hands, knelt down. The figure reformed and began chuckling manically.

"His soul belongs to me now." He said.

Seto grinded his teeth together and closed his eyes tightly. He clenched his fists and gently rose to his feet.

"What do you want of him?" He asked.

The dark figure chuckled as he glided around Seto.

"My master will come for you. You'll know soon enough." He said.

Seto turned around but it was gone. Seto relaxed himself and knelt down to Joey. He placed Joey's head on his lap and stroked his face.

"Joey, you need to wake up and get off my property." Seto said.

He waited a minute for joey to respond, but nothing happened. Seto picked Joey up by his collar and began shaking him repeatedly.

"Wake up, Wheeler!" Seto yelled.

Seto let him drop down to his lap and he began trembling uncontrollably. He brought his hands to his head, trying to keep himself from exploding. Joey's voice and memories started all flowing through him.

"Mr. Kaiba, calmdown." Roland said as he set his hand on Seto's shoulder.

Seto turned his head fiercly and brushed Roland's hand away.

"All I ever wanted comes with a price." Seto yelled.

Roland watched as a single tear moved over his face. He slid his hands beneath Joey and carried off the concrete. He walked all the way down the path towards his house.

"Welcome home, Mr. Kaiba." Guard said.

He opened the main entrance for his boss. Seto nodded while walking through the doors, carrying Joey firmly in his arms.

"Sir, would you like someone to help you?" Roland asked.

Seto continued walking up the west wing steps, steadily.

"No." He replied.

Seto reached the top of the stairs and swiftly turned the corner, coat flying around behind him. He walked through the halls, sun brightly shining on him as he passed each window, and in between each passing surrounded by darkness until he made it to the next light. How quickly light can turn to darkness and darkness to light.

"Brother!" Mokuba shouted.

Mokuba followed his brother into his room, worried for Joey. Seto set him down gently on his bed, covering him with a blanket before turning to Mokuba. Mokuba was frightened to see that look in his eyes. His were hollow with no sign of light anymore, endless abyss of darkness.

"Brother, what happened to Joey?" Mokuba asked softly.

Seto clenched his fist while passing Mokuba through the doorway.

"That's what I'm about to find out." Seto said.

Seto cell began ringing as he touched the rail to his staircase. He grunted and pulled it out of his pocket, opening it.

"What now?" He said.

"Mr. Kaiba. There's an intruder outside." Roland said.

Seto gripped the rail and slowly made his way down the steps to the main entrance. The door flew open as Seto touched down on the last step. He covered his face with his arm as a gust of wind blew in and swirled around the room.

"Seto." A man said.

He lowered his arm as the wind slowed to a stop. Seto's eyes widened when he saw the face of a man dressed in white and blue robes. He was covered in gold jewelry.

"Y-you.." Seto said.

The man walked over to Seto, mere feet from him. He closed his eyes and bowed.

"Yes. We are the same. I'm Priest Seth." He said.

Seto stepped back, still in shock over the person standing before him. Seth opened his eyes and rose to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Seto asked.

Seth's face became hardened yet his eyes stayed soft, like a bright crystal pool with his head.

"I've been awakened by the Millennium Rod." Seth said.

"Yes, and what does that have to do with me?" He said.

Seth walked closer to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I was awakened to help you. Joseph has been taken yes? I could sense it. It was no accident that this happened." Seth stressed.

Seto brushed his hand of his own shoulder. He walked over to the door, facing his back to Seth.

"What do you know." Seto asked.

"His soul has been taken. He won't awaken until we find who has taken it." Seth explained.

"WHO?!" Seto shouted.

He clenched his fist and Seth frowned.

"I had someone in my life I cared about. He shared the same blood line as Joseph." Seth said.

Seto turned around swiftly and stared at Seth. He couldn't believe that both of their bloodlines had crossed before. Seth closed his eyes and sighed.

"Unfortunately, I can't move on to the afterlife and see him again. I have to first fulfill the reason I was kept dormant." Seth explained.

Seto grabbed the wall behind him and leaned back against it. His knees began to wobble, unsteady to stand on.

"I'm sorry if it's too much for you. We must move and prepare for things to come." He said.

Seto stared at the floor for a moment, intaking everything that had just entered his mind. He quickly looked up at his ancestor and gulped.

"You're going to help me?" Seto asked.

Seth knelt down in front of him and rested his hand on Seto's knee. He smiled softly and looked up at him.

"That is why I'm here. I know what we need to do." Seth said.

Seth helped Seto to his feet and they both exited the mansion. Seth and Seto both stood at the top of the steps, standing beneath the pouring rain.

"You must find the chosen ones. Find them and bring them to your aid. If you don't they will be taken and used against you." Seth said.

"Why is someone out to get me?" He asked.

"Not you, the world." Seth said.

Meanwhile, back at the game shop, Yugi was sitting behind the counter on a stool and looking at a deck of cards. He concentrated deeply on what was in his hands until the door bell chimed. Yugi looked up from his cards to see Seto glaring at him.

"Hi, Kaiba. What's up?" Yugi said.

Seth opened the door behind Seto and let the door slam behind him, chiming the bell one last time. Yugi dropped his deck of cards and they scattered across the floor. Atem walked out from the bathroom and looked up from his feet to see them all standing in silence.

"And people think we look similar." He said.

Seth bowed towards them and lowered to one knee. Yugi grabbed Atem and pulled him closer, clenching onto his coat.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Pharaoh. You as well Yugi. We have a matter to discuss." Seth explained.

Atem released himself from Yugi's grasp and gracefully walked over to Seth, resting his hand on Seth's shoulder. It was a signal of trust and honor. Seth flashed a smile and rose up to his feet.

"It's been a long time, Seth." Atem said.

Seto and Yugi stared from across the room at the two, in awe.

"Too long." Seth said.

"How are you here? I have a feeling there's a bigger purpose then catch up." He said.

Seth walked past the three towards the backroom and gestured for them to follow. Atem nodded and they all gathered in the room center.

"My spirit was unchained from the Millennium Rod. Prophecy brings me here to guide you." Seth said.

Yugi fell down onto the couch behind him, with a look of anguish on his face. Seto gentely sat down on the other side.

"Why is there always another prophecy to be fulfilled involving us, Atem?" Yugi asked.

Atem chuckled lightly and knelt down in front of his legs, resting one hand on Yugi's thigh. He gave him a smile.

"Yugi, everyone has a destiny and you have helped save countless lives." Atem said.

"This isn't your fight this time." Seth said.

Everyone heads instantly turned to Seth, standing stiffly, eyes closed. Seto stood up next to Seth and nodded.

"Then why come to us?" Yugi asked.

Seth walked around to the back of the couch, everyone's eyes following each step.

"You are the trusted and chosen ones. I will guide you and help you threw Seto's journey." Seth explained.

Atem and Yugi rose to their feet with a look of worry on their faces. They stared at eachother for a moment, trying to communicate. Even though they no longer share a body, they are forever linked to one another.

"Kaiba? What do you think is going to happen?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure, Yugi, but we must find out the meaning of all this. I know this has something to do with us as well." Atem said.

They both nodded and turned back to Seth, eyes certain and steady.

"Tell us." Atem said.

Seto turned to Seth and nodded, giving him permission to explain their current situation.

"A new threat has arisen, but with familiar faces. The first casualty of this war has been Joseph. Seth said.

Yugi and the Pharaoh's eyes widened, like they heard the sound of shattering glass. Yugi rn up to Seth and grabbed him by his robe.

"Why? Where is he? What will they do to him?" Yugi exclaimed.

Seth closed his eyes, shielding himself from seeing Yugi's torment. Atem grabbed his hands.

"Let go." He said.

Yugi slowly released him and backed away.

"We will help." Atem said.

"Many thanks. We must gather, meet us at the Kaiba mansion soon." Seth said.

Atem and Seto nodded before they headed towards the door. The bell chimed before the door slammed behind them. Atem turned to Yugi and rested his hand down on his shoulders.

"Why is this Kaiba's battle? This makes no sense." Yugi said.

"Joey and Seto's bloodlines go back to Egypt. They are destined to cross eachother each lifetime." Atem explained.

Yugi got up off the ground and grabbed Atem's sides.

"What does that mean? Seto and Joey are destined to kill eachother in every lifetime? Seems morbid to me." Yugi said.

Atem laughed and held his sides at Yugi's response. He wiped a tear from his eyes and steadied his breathing.

"No, Yugi. Let me put it this way. You know marriage is said to be a sacred bond, and when you create that bond, you are bound together for an eternity. It's like that, just like you and me." He said softly.

"What?! So Seto and Joey are supposed to be lovers?!" Yugi shouted.

Seth and Seto arrived at the mansion, seeing Roland waiting just outside the main entrance. Seto opened the car door and Seth disappeared from his seat instantly.

"Mr. Kaiba. Welcome home." Roland said.

Seto nodded as Roland opened the door for him. He turned to Roland, stern look upon his face.

"Do not disturb me. I don't care who calls unless it is Wheeler. Seto said.

Seto ran his hand along the guard rail while he ran up the steps swiftly. As he turned the corner towards his room, Seth reappeared next to him.

"It's best they don't see my presence." Seth said.

"Agreed." Seto said.

He turned the doorknob and walked inside. Seth closed the door behind him, then turning back to Seto.

"The Pharaoh and Yugi should be here shortly. We still have others to find." Seth explained.

Seto rapidly turned towards Seth, jumping over his bed and grabbing Seth by his robes.

"Who the hell else?" Seto shouted.

"Isis." Seth said.

"Who the hell is Isis?" Seto asked.

Seto lowered him to his feet as someone knocked on his door. He pushed Seth aside and opened his door.

"I said don't distur-" Seto said.

He immediately stopped himself when he saw Atem and Yugi outside his door.

"Good to see you too." Yugi said.

Seto stepped aside, inviting them into his room. They walked in and he shut the door behind them, locking it.

"Hello, Pharaoh." Seth said.

"Good evening, Seth. Now what is this threat you speak of?" He asked.

"The Thief King." Seth said.

Yugi looked at Seto as Seto looked to Seth. Yugi wondered what had been happening.

"Why has Kaiba agreed? He hates Joey. I know Atem said he was meant to be with him, but why would Kaiba believe it." Yugi thought.

Atem nodded as Seth did. They turned to their opposites and nodded again to them.

"We must go now." Atem explained.

Seth opened the door and stepped out, Atem following behind. Yugi and Seto ran out after them, wondering what was happening.

"where are we going?" Yugi asked asthey walked down the stairs.

Seto disappeared before the door, as Atem proceeded to open it.

"Kaiba's jet." Atem said.

"What did you just say?" Seto inquired.

Atem stopped in front of the stairs, back facing them.

"We must go to Egypt for Isis. Her bloodline is there, we know it well." He said.

Atem continued down the steps, soon followed by Yugi and Seto. Roland pulled the car up to the steps and stopped. Seto opened the door and Yugi crawled in to the other side.

"Roland, get a flight crew for my jet. We are going to Egypt." Seto said sternly.

Roland accepted and they both slammed their doors shut. Seto stared out the window as they pulled away from the Kaiba mansion.

"I'll find you Joey. You're my mut and no matter what, I'll make them pay." Seto said.


	7. Update!

**Sorry for not updating! I been stuck on Kamisama and its just flowing from my fingers! I'm working on this story now c:**


End file.
